


Beacon Hills Hotel, This is Stiles Speaking

by hurricanesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student!Stiles, Hotels, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanesterek/pseuds/hurricanesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works the (incredibly boring) night shift at the Beacon Hills Hotel. The last thing he expected was for Derek Hale to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Hills Hotel, This is Stiles Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting a fic for the public to read! Please be gentle.
> 
> And enjoy :)

       Stiles kicked his feet up onto the freshly cleaned helpdesk, scrolling through his Twitter feed as he waited - extremely patiently he might add - for the next guest to make an appearance.  Working at a hotel had its perks, but it also had its downfalls; the amount of time he spent bored being one of them.  Especially when working the night shift.  Also, considering the fact that his hotel of employment was located in Beacon Hills, California, it never really got too exciting.

 

       The most exciting thing to happen in the past three months was the Blumstein Bat Mitzvah when the hotel filled with 15 girls aged 13 and under. Yes, there was a lot of screaming and yes; there were a lot of demands. It was fun, though, having something to do on a steady basis.

 

       The front door of the hotel slid open, prompting Stiles to flail as he tried to look like the well-trained host/concierge/customer ally he was.  He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just his supervisor Erica; taking in another deep breathe when his mind finally acknowledged the look of urgency on her well made up face. “We’ve got an emergency,” Erica let out in a rush.

 

       Stiles squinted and cocked his head “a real life emergency or a hotel emergency?” “A hotel emergency you dimwitt, do you think I would be here if it were a real life emergency?” Erica hissed back. She was usually sarcastic, but only ever this intense when a stressful event was about to take place and make her work life hell…like the Blumstein Bat Mitzvah for example.

 

       Stiles sat back down in to the mildly comfortable desk chair as Erica leaned against the counter and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Derek Hale is coming to stay here,” she finally informed. Stiles sputtered “D-Derek Hale?” he stood up to be at eye level with Erica. “As in Sexiest Man Alive 2015, _GQ_ cover model and 2 time Academy Award winning Derek Hale?”

 

       Erica took a deep breath, obviously irritated by Stiles’ choice in response. “Yes,” she slowly said, “ _that_ Derek Hale.” Stiles needed to sit down. That’s what he needed at the moment: a seat. So that’s what he did. He plopped down in the same desk chair he was just in.

 

       What he left out when getting clarification from Erica were the facts that Stiles beat his meat almost every night before bed thinking of the many pictures of Derek Hale that Stiles had saved on his phone, that Stiles dreamed of going on a date with Derek Hale or that Stiles even wondered what it would be like to marry Derek Hale. 

 

       The crush was intense; Stiles even thought about running a Tumblr dedicated solely to sexy/cute/funny pictures of Derek Hale – and let’s face it, that would take a lot of dedication considering every picture of Derek Hale fell under one of those categories.  Knowing that he was about to come face to face with this man was scary. Stiles always heard you should never meet your idols; they’ll only let you down.  Who knew what Derek Hale was even like in real life now? Maybe he was a complete asshole.  He hated to make that accusation, but it was completely possible.

 

       “So,” Stiles started as he calmed his racing mind, “when is he gonna be staying here?”  Erica scoffed at Stiles’ sad attempt at nonchalance, “He will be here in about 30 minutes.” Stiles eyes bugged out of his head as Erica continued, “and he wants the Executive Suite.” 

 

       Stiles lost his chill again “but…we haven’t had anyone use the Executive Suite in…” Stiles looked at his fingers to count, “I don’t even know how many months!”  The Beacon Hills Hotel may have not gotten much traffic, but they still offered pricey options for the frequent business people who traveled through. The Executive Suite was a room rarely affordable by the guests who stayed at the hotel.

 

       “Exactly why we need to get to work now.” Erica made her way around the counter, grabbing the back of the desk chair and pulling Stiles away from the desk. “We’ve wasted precious minutes discussing the fact that Derek Hale will be staying here. Now get up, grab some fresh linen and get to cleaning the room.”

 

       Standing abruptly and straightening his tie, Stiles saluted Erica with a ‘Yes, Sir!” and began to walk toward the linen closet, but not before seeing the exasperated look Erica threw towards him as she flipped her curly blonde hair over to one side.

 

        All joking aside, and really that’s how he handled most situations in life, Stiles was still pretty nervous. As he grabbed a stack of crisp white sheets, he thought about how irrational he was being.  Stiles knew Derek Hale personally. Well, knew _of_ Derek Hale personally.  Stiles’ mom, before she passed away, had been good friends with Talia Hale. Stiles even remembered Talia coming over a few times during his mom’s treatments, as well as visiting him and his dad during the months after her death. 

 

       Plus, every one knew Derek Hale, lacrosse star extraordinaire and #1 member of Stiles’ crush list since 8th grade. Derek Hale was a senior when Stiles was in 8th grade, but it was a small town and sports figures were local legends. No one expected Derek Hale to go on and become a major movie star, but he did; thus eliminating any miniscule chance Stiles had at one day tricking him into possibly going on a date.

 

       On his way up to the room, Stiles decided to toss the sheets into the dryer, along with a dryer sheet, to freshen them up a bit. In the meantime he would go clean up the room, even though it hadn’t been used in…months.

 

       He quickly scrubbed down the surfaces in the bathroom, cleaned the numerous mirrors and vacuumed the carpet. As he left the room to get the sheets and comforter, he sprayed the air freshener. His personal favorite: Crisp Morning Air.

 

       Before grabbing the bedding from the laundry room, Stiles made the decision to run to the employee break room. He ripped open his personal drawer in a hurry, grabbing a hand full of the candy he kept stored in it.

 

       Stiles had just finished straightening the bedding and placing a Hershey’s Kiss on Derek Hale’s pillow when he heard a throat clear behind him.  He shot into a standing position and whipped around.  Erica was standing in the doorway with a fake smile plastered on her face “There you are Stiles. Lucky for you, Mr. Hale was willing to carry his own bags in with him.”

 

       At that Derek Hale walked into the room, dropping the bags just inside the entrance.  “Its no big deal,” Derek Hale supplied, “I can handle carrying a few bags.” Stiles face burned as he felt the blush creep into his cheeks.  He bit at his chapped lips, looking down as he muttered “Sorry about that, Mr. Hale.” “Like I said, it’s fine” Derek gruffly replied. 

 

       Stiles, internally freaking out about the fact that he had no idea what he currently looked like, began to walk toward the door. “Mr. Stillinski here will be willing to get you anything you want, Mr. Hale. Feel free to call him down at the service desk whenever you need something.” Erica added. Derek nodded, “Thanks, but I think I should be good for the night.”

 

       As they walked down the hall they heard a “Hold up!” come from behind them. They turned around to see Derek Hale poking his head out from his room. “What air freshener is this?” he asked. Erica turned her head to Stiles. Stiles’ face lit up as he replied with “Crisp Morning Air…it’s my favorite.” Derek nodded, “I’ll take a bottle of this, if possible.”  Stiles schooled his smile into something more socially acceptable and nodded his head, “Certainly, sir.”

 

       “Please, you two can call me Derek.” At that, Stiles and Erica nodded and turned around to return to the service desk; Stiles’ smile returning full force.

       *********

       It had been a few hours since Stiles made a fool of himself in front of Derek Hale – or just Derek, actually. After Stiles had left, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. His hair had been sticking up in 100 different directions and his tie had been slightly undone.  “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Stiles muttered to himself as he quickly tried to readjust his appearance. 

 

       Before leaving for the night, Erica informed him of the rules regarding guest privacy: Stiles was to attend to Derek only when he needed it and was not to post at all on social media regarding the current situation.

 

       He was getting antsy sitting there doing nothing but replaying the same few levels of Jetpack Joyride on his phone. So Stiles made a decision. He stood from his desk and began to walk toward the elevator. He wasn’t going to attend to Derek exactly, he was simply going to do a floor check and see if any guests were having, or causing, trouble with anything. 

 

       The elevator dinged as an indicator that Stiles had reached his desired floor. He walked down the empty halls and observed what was going on; a task that was well in his limits of what he was allowed to do. Soon enough, Stiles thought he heard a muffled sob coming from around the corner where the ice machine was placed.

 

       Stiles paced back and forth by the corner before deciding to let his feet carry him forward and go around it. He didn’t know what he expected, but it certainly hadn’t been what he found. Derek sat slumped over with his head in his hands…was he…crying? Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure Derek was crying.

 

       The ice bucket was lying, empty, on the floor next to him. Stile crept forward, careful not to startle Derek. He reached out his hand and tentatively placed it on Derek’s shoulder as he whispered out a nervous “…Derek?”

 

       Derek jumped and then settled back on the floor. “The stupid fucking ice machine won’t work.” As if that explained away the stream of tears on his face.  Stiles didn’t say anything, just grabbed the ice bucket and carried it toward the ice machine.

 

       “Yeah, it gets a little picky sometimes” he laughed as he used his fail-proof way of getting the door open. “It just takes some magic I guess,” Stiles commented as he made a big show of scooping ice into the bucket while making what he considered “magical” noises. He then realized what he was doing.

 

       “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m talking to you like you’re a kid or something...” he said, his voice and face giving away how embarrassed he felt. “I’m going to school for Elementary Education so it kind of just slips into my every day vocabulary,” Stiles explained as his cheeks continued to heat up and he closed the door to the ice machine. 

 

        He slowly turned around to see Derek’s reaction. He was starring up at Stiles…and he was laughing.  Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a ‘this-dude-is-funny’ laugh or if it was a ‘wow-why-does-God-punish-me’ laugh. Either way, Stiles was glad to see Derek laughing instead of crying.

 

       He set the ice bucket down next to Derek and began to walk away. “You’ll be good at it ya know,” Derek said from behind him, “teaching I mean.” Stiles turned back around and walked back towards Derek. “Thanks” was all he said as he awkwardly stood there. 

 

       His brain raced a mile a minute trying to process what was happening at this current moment in his life.  He was with the man who he had had a crush on for 6 years, alone and he just witnessed him having an emotional breakdown. So Stiles made a choice. He plopped down on the ground next to Derek, crossed his legs and began to talk.

 

       “So, how long are you back in Beacon Hills?” Stiles hesitantly asked. Derek drew in a shaky breath, placed his hands on the ground and adjusted the way he was sitting. “I’m not even sure. My mom just passed away so I was hoping to stay for a few weeks, but I’m already contracted to do a guest role on _How To Get Away With Murder_ and they’re running on a pretty tight schedule.”

 

        Stiles shook his head, not quite sure how to respond but knowing ‘ _oh my god,_ How To Get Away With Murder _is my current favorite obsession and I write fanfic for it’_ probably wasn’t appropriate for the situation. After a beat, he chimed in with a simple “I’m sorry to hear about your mom” and pulled his legs closer to his body, adding, “she was a beautiful woman.”

 

        At that, Derek looked at Stiles again. If Derek kept looking at him like that, Stiles was sure his head or heart would explode. “You knew my mother?” he let out in what could arguably be called a whisper. “Yeah, of course I knew your mother. She used to be great friends with my mom before she passed away. My mom…I mean…before my mom passed away.”

 

        Derek’s eyes grew wide as he leaned forward “Wait a minute! Stillinski! Of course. I knew that name sounded familiar. I’m surprised I didn’t recognize you.” “I’m not,” was all Stiles planned on saying until the “I’m not someone people tend to remember” slipped out.

 

        Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re kidding right? Why do you talk about yourself like that?” Picking at a piece of carpet, all Stiles could do was shrug his shoulders, hoping the topic would get dropped. He must have sounded so pathetic and pity was not something he was looking for: especially not from _Derek Hale_.

 

        “You know what I remember?” Derek began, “How annoyed I used to get at this little 8-year-old boy who would come over to visit and suddenly it was like he ran the house. TV time was dedicated to what he wanted to watch and all the baked goods were for him. It’s like his stupid annoying amber eyes could convince the adults of anything.”  Stiles was already looking at Derek before he finished and all he could do was smile. Derek smiled back at Stiles and that was all they needed to understand that conversation was over.

 

        Soon enough they fell into a steady rhythm; Stiles telling stories about everyone’s life back in Beacon Hills, Derek telling stories about all of Stiles’ favorite actors, Stiles and Derek swapping insignificant but meaningful stories from their life outside of BHHS, etc. It was the kind of talk that everyone loves. The talk where it doesn’t matter what the topic is, just that you get a chance to share your feelings about something and have someone there to listen.

 

         The conversation was finally broken up by a loud yawn that escaped Derek’s mouth, prompting Stiles to look down at his watch. It was already 3 in the morning. How had Stiles and Derek already been talking for 4 hours? “You should probably try and get some sleep for tomorrow” Stiles said as he started to make his way to his feet. Derek soon followed, stretching out his body - making his joints pop and click. Stiles’ eyes caught the thin strip of stomach that peeked out between Derek’s waistband and where his shirt rolled up. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

          Derek and Stiles hovered awkwardly near the vending machine, neither one of them really sure how to end the conversation. “Okay, well, goodnight then Derek” Stiles said as he backed away. “Yeah, goodnight Stiles.”

         ********* 

          The next 3 hours of Stiles’ shift flew by. He was a one-man cleaning machine: tackling the vacuuming of the lobby, three loads of laundry, rearranging the desk – again, and wiping down the windows of the entrance. Before long he heard the elevator come to life and looked to see what floor it was coming floor. He felt the butterflies and anticipation in the pit of his stomach grow as he saw that the elevator was coming from the floor Derek had been staying on.

          Stiles was ready, however, when he heard the familiar ‘ping!’ indicating that the elevator had arrived at the ground floor. He had the whole thing planned: he was going to hand Derek the coffee he had prepared for him (black, of course), ask him how he slept, give him a few kind words regarding his mother and then send him on his way.

 

          He was ready. That was, ready until he saw Derek step off the elevator.  Derek was wearing a three-piece suite that had to have been tailor made by Jesus Christ himself. He looked around the lobby, as if he was looking for someone.

 

          When his eyes finally landed on Stiles, his face split into a grin.  It was glorious. Beautiful. Unbelievable.  Museums should be dedicated to the piece of art that was Derek Hale’s smile.

 

         Stiles shyly returned the smile, then looked down at his feet.  He began to make his way toward where Derek was standing, looking at his feet the whole time. When he reached Derek, he looked up from under his lashes and jutted the coffee cup out in front of him.

 

         “Uh…here” was all Stiles could manage at that moment. “What’s this?” Derek asked with a laugh. “It’s coffee. I, uh, made you some coffee.” He regained some confidence and brought his face up to meet Derek’s gaze.

 

          Stiles felt awkward, as if something shifted last night during their conversation.  Derek, with a raise of his eyebrows, took a sip from the cup. He made a noise that seemed to say ‘ _yum that’s a pretty good cup of coffee_ ’ and stood there in front of Stiles.

 

         “So, did you get any sleep?” Stiles began, realizing he should probably, definitely, say something. “Yeah, I got an hour or so I think.” Derek said before drinking more of the coffee.

 

         “What time is the funeral?” Stiles asked as Derek looked at his watch, “The visitation starts at 11 and then the funeral is at 1. I’ve got to go back to our family home though and get some stuff prepared and do last minute things. Cora will kill me if I leave her there alone with Laura to deal with the rest of our family and friends.” 

 

          Stiles let out a soft laugh, fondly remembering how terrifying Cora could be when someone got on her bad side.

 

          “Well, then, I guess you better get going. Your family has probably started arriving already.” Stiles responded as he ‘straightened’ the lobby rules sign just to have something to do with his hands.

 

          “Yeah, I guess you’re right” Derek said in response as he began to take the last swig of his coffee. He walked over to the trashcan by the entrance and tossed the empty cup into it.  He turned around to face Stiles and began to speak. “Thanks,” he started “for last night. I think I just really needed someone who understood.” Then, with a wave, he turned and walked out the front door.

 

           Stiles felt like he should tell Derek he was welcome. Or something. Anything to make the meeting last longer. Then he thought of something. “Derek wait!” he said as he walk/ran through the entrance. Derek stopped; turned around and made his was back to Stiles.

 

           Stiles dug around in his blazer pocket “just…one…second.” All he could feel was lint and empty wrappers, “I know it’s in here somewhere.”  He bit his lip as he felt inside the other pocket.

 

           “Ah! I knew it.” He pulled out a pack of winterfresh gum and handed Derek a piece. “For the coffee breath” he said with a shy smile and a shrug. Derek let out a soft laugh and took the piece of gum from Stiles’ outstretched hand, their fingers brushing together. It sent sparks flying through Stiles’ limbs and he felt his cheeks began to heat up.  Derek looked at him fondly as he said “thank you” once again to Stiles.

 

_Fuck it_ Stiles thought as he surged forward and wrapped Derek in a hug. It threw Derek off, but he was soon returning the hug and squeezing harder than Stiles had expected.

 

            If felt like they had been standing there for an eternity, Stiles not sure what his emotions were doing.  Soon, Derek broke off the hug and stepped back, wiping tears from his watering eyes. “Thank you” he said one last time with a small smile as he headed toward his black Camaro and sped off toward his mother’s funeral.

 

            Stiles stood there taking in everything that had just happened.

            ********* 

            The shrill sound of his ringtone brought Stiles out of his sleep.  This couldn’t be right, his friends and family knew not to disturb him after a night shift.  After night shifts, Stiles was dead to the world – practically in a coma.

 

            He ignored the phone in favor of rolling on to his other side and allowing himself to slip into a half awake, half sleeping trance.  The tone began to sound again.  Stiles, with a loud grunt, grabbed the phone and swiped his finger across the screen several times in an attempt to answer it.

 

            “What.” Was the only greeting he could muster for whoever was calling him right now – he hadn’t even bothered to check. “Dude!” It was Scott on the other line.

 

            “What.” Stiles supplied once more, this time with a little more attitude. “Dude,” Scott began again, “since when the fuck are you dating Derek Hale?” Stiles sat up at that, paying more attention now.

 

            “What are you talking about? Are you suffering from temporary insanity or something Scotty boy?” Stiles said with a laugh as he scrubbed his free hand down his face and moved to sitting at the edge of his bed.

 

            “Dude. Look at Perez Hilton.” Gross. Stiles hated Perez Hilton and Scott knew that.  Why would he be telling him to look at the website?

 

             He grabbed his laptop, placed it on his lap and opened it up.  It took a minute or so for the Internet to open, but Stiles soon found himself on the homepage of Perez Hilton. Literally.  Stiles was on the homepage of Perez Hilton.  There was a picture, of Stiles, on the homepage of Perez Hilton.

 

            It wasn’t just any picture, though. It was a picture that someone had taken while Stiles was hugging Derek. There was a headline above the photo that read, “ _Did Derek Hale Just Get Outted? And Is This His Boyfriend?”_

 

            Stiles began to read the story forgetting that Scott was on the line until Scott cleared his throat. “Oh my god…” Stiles trailed off.  “Sounds like you guys had a pretty hot night according to numerous sources.” Scott joked. “Oh my god…” was all Stiles could come up with, yet again.

 

            He was still reeling from being front-page news on a major gossip site when he heard the doorbell ring. Slamming his laptop shut, Stiles talked into the phone - “Scotty, I’ve got to go, someone’s at the front door. I’ll call you back.”  He hung up before hearing Scott’s response.

 

            Making his way down the stairs, he tried to see who it was that was at his door. _Oh my god_ he thought again as he saw that it was Derek.

 

            He began to panic, taking roughly 17 deep breaths before reaching for the metal doorknob and opening the front door. Derek had his back to the door, but began to turn around as he heard the sound of the door creaking.

 

            Stiles stared at him for a minute, both of them blinking at one another. “I’m sorry!” Stiles spit out. “I’m so, so sorry. Like really sorry. I will clear everything up, I swear. This will all be cleared up.” Stiles began to ramble as a defense mechanism.

 

            Derek held up a hand, “Stiles. Stop apologizing. I’m not mad. Being the center of a gossip storm is nothing new to me. I just came by to make sure you were okay.” Stiles stared at Derek again, this time he was sure his jaw was hanging about as far open as it could get. He snapped it shut. “You- you’re making sure I’m okay? I’m not even named in the post.”

 

            Derek laughed, “Yes, but I know how overwhelming it can be when you first end up on the front page of a popular website.” He stepped forward, “So, are you okay?” he asked again.

 

            Stiles sputtered, “Ye-yeah. I suppose I am. There could’ve been worse things to be accused of” he said with a nervous laugh. “How was the funeral?” was all Stiles could think to say after a moment too long of silence.

 

            “Oh, yeah,” Derek replied, “It went really well. A lot of people showed up. Too many people, actually. I felt suffocated and I just needed to be somewhere else.” Stiles swore he saw Derek’s cheeks begin to blush.

 

            “I suppose it’s weird that I just showed up, but I decided I needed to be alone. Or with someone who understood.” Derek continued.

 

            Stiles, not for the first time in the last 24-hours, wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

            “So, I have another question” Derek broke the silence, taking another step forward and significantly eliminating the space between them. Stiles looked up at the man in front of him. “Do you want it to be true?” was the question that Derek asked.

 

            The question felt like a punch to Stiles’ gut, it was so unexpected. “Do I- Do I want what to be true?” Stiles sputtered again. He was sputtering a lot lately. _Frickin’ Derek Hale._

            “Do you want the rumors of us dating to be true?” Derek clarified. Stiles wasn’t sure how to respond. Of course he wanted the rumors to be true - he had wanted to be with Derek since _frickin’ eighth grade_ for Christ’s sake – but he wasn’t sure how Derek wanted him to respond.

 

            _Fuck it_ Stiles thought to himself for the second time that day. “Yes. I want the rumor to be true…” Stiles trailed off, looking down and picking at his fingernails. Looking up again at Derek he gained some courage. “D-do you? Want the rumors to be true, I mean?”

 

            Derek reached forward, cupping both sides of Stiles’ face and pulled him slightly forward.  Their lips slotted together and Stiles felt his legs go weak as he clutched Derek’s biceps for support.

 

            This wasn’t Stiles’ first kiss, but it might as well have been.  Derek was making sure that he was ruining Stiles’ ability to ever get enjoyment out of kissing anyone else ever again.

 

            Stiles jerked back with an “Oh my god!”

 

            “What?!” Derek said in shock as a look of hurt flashed across his face. “I probably have horrible morning breath!” Stiles yelled in mortification, covering his mouth. “Or afternoon breathe or – what time even is it?” Stiles rambled again.

 

            Derek laughed a quiet laugh and wrapped his arms Stiles waist, pulling him closer. He rested his forehead against Stiles’. He smiled down at Stiles and said “I really don’t care if you have morning breath or Chronic Halitosis or whatever” and then let his lips find their way to Stiles’ once again.

           ********* 

            Stiles and Derek lived happily ever after, of course.  Derek was kept on as a series regular in _How To Get Away With Murder_ and Stiles teaches third graders. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> head over to my tumblr, let me know what you think, and lets be friends, maybe? I post a lot of teen wolf, but I also post a lot of other things. I guess I just post a lot in general. 
> 
> hurricanechad.tumblr.com


End file.
